halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Body Collectors: Collections of the Past
Body Collectors: Collections of the Past was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear in Universal Studios Florida. A sequel to the Body Collectors house, it expanded the history of The Collectors to Victorian London. It was located in Soundstage 20 along with Interstellar Terror. The house included scenes in a barber shop and a town square. History and Location In 2008, Universal decided to tie in all eight of their haunted houses to patients of Bloody Mary. This haunted house would tie in to Dr. Christian Kubsch. He had a fear of dead bodies and surgery, and rejected Bloody Mary's request for funding. Because of this, Bloody Mary kidnapped him and drilled a hole in his back as revenge. The house would serve as a prequel to the popular 2005 haunted house, Body Collectors. This house would show how the Body Collectors committed the Jack the Ripper murders in Victorian London. The house would be loosely based off of Sweeney Todd. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 20, the other one being Interstellar Terror. Soundstage 20 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. The spine-rip scene from this haunted house would have a tribute scene in the 2010 haunted house, Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. In 2015, the Body Collectors would receive a mash-up haunted house with Psycho Scareapy in Body Collectors: Recollections. Description Experience teaches us that silence terrifies people the most. Using mass-murders and plagues to cover their ghoulish activities, "The Collectors" are constantly searching for the next specimen to add to their macabre museum. With their history shrouded in mystery, the Body Collectors, have been "collecting" an untold number of souls for centuries. Using mass-murders and plagues to cover up their ghoulish activities, "the Collectors" are constantly searching for the next specimen to add to their macabre museum...There is no plague, there is no Jack the "Ripper", only the Collectors, Collecting...Collecting... Story In transporting the Collectors from Terra Cruentus to Victorian London, the story was told that The Collectors had been behind many of the mass murders and plagues throughout history. There was not really a Jack the Ripper or the Black Death, only The Collectors. Experience Haunted House Entering the house, guests were immediately brought into Victorian London. Shops and signs set the location as White Chapel and Mitre Square, where Jack the Ripper's murders supposedly occurred. Guests first entered an alleyway with a Collector in front of them who floated toward the guests. Turning into one of the shops on the side of the alley, guests walked into a replica of Sweeney Todd's barbershop. With an Assistant on their right and a shaking cabinet on their left, guests were distracted to be scared by a Collector dressed as a barber. He stood behind his victim in the barber chair causing saw blades to tear out of his body squirting blood at guests. Leaving the barber shop, guests walked into a hallway. A side room had an operating table with a victim strapped onto it. A Collector standing behind the table would saw the victim's leg off as guests walked past. The next room guests entered was a large operating theatre. Surrounding a central operating table were bleachers with Collectors sitting around. All had their attention on the operating table where a Collector stood behind a victim and pulled out the victim's spine. When his operation was complete the Collector would wait for applause from his fellows who were watching. Leaving the operation, guests entered into another torture room. A victim was standing with multiple slices through his body. Around the room small shelves held jars of body parts and bones made into intricate figures. Continuing on, guests walked into the Assistant's quarters. Bunk beds surrounded the path with the bodies of victims in some and live Assistants who jumped out as guests walked past in others. Walking into another alleyway, a tall set of stairs framed the path. As a Collector stood atop the stairs ominously staring at guests, his Assistants jumped out at distracted guests underneath the stairs. Appearing to stay outside in the alley, guests walked past doors. In one open door a prostitute stood, tempting guests as they walked past her. However, a Collector's hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her backwards and slicing her throat. Guests finally walked into an outside courtyard area. Multiple Collectors were walking around the path, blocking guests. They came out of their shadowy hiding places scaring guests out of the house. Mystery Tie-in This house ties to Dr. Christian Kubsch. He was the son of Jeremiah Kubsch, whose father was George Chapman, a physician who performed the autopsies of two of Jack the Ripper's victims. Jeremiah was one of the students involved in school teacher Mary Worthington's disappearance. Christian became a psychiatrist after quitting his job as a surgeon due to his fears of dead bodies and surgery. Dr. Mary Agana, knowing of his fear and wanting revenge on him for being one of the board members of NAMH to reject her fear exposure experiments, kidnapped him and trapped him in a room filled with mirrors and the dead bodies of her patients. Terrified beyond belief, Kubsh said the "safety word", Mary Agana's name and the doctor bored through his body with a drill. Pictures Body Collectors Collections of the Past 4.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. Body Collectors Collections of the Past 3.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. Body Collectors Collections of the Past 2.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. Body Collectors Collections of the Past 1.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. Interstellar Terror 2.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. HHN_ROF_IAAPA_Tour_54.jpg HHN ROF IAAPA Tour 52.jpg|Image from Peter Collebert's Myspace. Trivia * Early in the house is the name of the barbershop seen upon entering it. Called the "Aiello & Roddy" barbershop, it is named after two of the people who create the Orlando event: Michael Aiello and J. Michael Roddy. * A scene from this house was used in the Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear haunted house, Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. * The title was originally Collection: Ex Mortis. * The "logo" was taken from a photo of Dean Karr's The Caretaker. * The barber shop is a near replica of the one from the Tim Burton movie, Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. * According to this, one of The Gentlemen was wielding the Terra Blade. * One of the corpses in the Bunk Room was Childs from The Thing: Assimilation. External links *Behind the Scenes Walkthrough of the house *Walkthrough of the house Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 20 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear